Capitan Valentine
by Michelle Bones
Summary: A Parker le gustan los helados y el jugo de fruta pero hay algo que le gusta mucho mas y eso es trazar planes para ver a su papi feliz y contento, sobre todo en el dia de San Valentine. Y en los planes del pequeño Booth, la unica que puede realizar esa tarea es cierta antropologa forense...


_**Recientemente en mi casa vive un tipo que manda,**_

_**Que me corrige y me ordena, y me torea**_

_**pero me da un abrazo y me gana...**_

Brennan estaba concentrada escribiendo el proximo capitulo de su novela sentada en su cama e inclinada sobre su laptop. No habia olvidado su desayuno que consistia en una taza de cafe humeante sobre la mesa de noche y unos cuantos panecillos integrales en una cesta pero su imaginacion corria desenfrenada en ese momento y supo que habia conectado con su musa inspiradora cuando solo escuchaba el tintineo agil de sus dedos sobre las teclas mientras las ideas fluian directas desde sus dendritas hasta sus falanges en perfecta armonia y sincronia...

De pronto un pitido seco sono en medio de su arrebatamiento literario y cuando miro rapidamente el calendario de su computadora, gimio internamente. NO estaba de humor para salir con nadie y mucho menos con fulanos que la llamaban a ultima hora para sentirse menos solos en esta fecha banal y comercial. Desde que se levanto por la mañana su movil no paraba de sonar y llego hasta el colmo de desconectar su telefono fijo porque sencillamente estaba harta de tanto...

_Tempe, te gustaria salir hoy?... _

_Temperance hoy te recorde y queria saber si estas libre... _

_No creo que tengas novio, cierto? que tal si nos juntamos...?_

_Justamente pensaba en ti..._

* * *

_**Efectivamente vivo con la divina adivinanza,**_

_**Disfruto de cada segundo suyo.**_

_**Me reta porque sabe que va a ganarme...**_

Parker no estaba feliz. Su pequeño puchero asomaba muy claramente mientras veia a su mama y al Capitan Fantastico tomados de la mano y ya vestidos para salir a tomar desayuno en el Royal Dinner. Se vistio solo con su pequeño traje de saco y pantalon negro y la camisa blanca de manga larga, domo sus rizos con un poco de gel y su cabello rubio indomito quedo pegado a su craneo... aunque los pequeños rizos que se le formaban en las puntas le daban un aire de mini dandy. Salio de su habitacion con la mochila negra de su padre al hombro, un plan en la cabeza y la resolucion firme. En una vieja pelicula de vaqueros que vio con su padre la semana pasada habia escuchado una frase que resumia su mision presente.

_Un hombre debe hacer, lo que debe hacer_

El pequeño Booth sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. No en vano tenia los instintos agudos de su padre, la rapidez mental de su madre y el razonamiento logico que le inculco la Dra. Bones...

La noche anterior habia escuchado los planes que tenia su madre con respecto a el por el dia de hoy. Parker sabia que despues de la malteada y el sandwich de pavo en el restaurante, su mama le dira que va a salir con Brent para celebrar y que el debe quedarse con Rose por el resto del dia. Asi que en medio de la noche y amparado por las cobijas de su cama, trazo su propio plan para el dia de San Valentin.

\- Pero porque no me dejas con Papá?

\- Parker, es mas que probable que tu padre tenga una cita con alguna de sus amigas este dia y no voy a arruinar sus preparativos con un cambio de planes de ultimo minuto... pero por Dios, Parker! Que haces vestido asi?... Eres tan adorable! Espera, dejame tomarte una foto!

-Maaaaa!

\- No me digas que te has vestido asi porque tienes una cita con una niña? A los 6 años?

\- No Mama, no tengo una cita... las niñas son todas melosas y siempre quieren jugar con mi cabello. Nunca tendria una cita con una niña...

\- Oh no exageres Parker... dentro de unos años te vere comprando regalos para una niña especial...

\- Nop... las niñas son aburridas.

\- Entonces con quien tendras una cita si las niñas te parecen aburridas?

\- Con Bones...

A Rebecca Stinson le tomo todo su aplomo y coraje no caer sentada sobre la alfombra de su sala cuando las piernas se le doblaron como becerro recien nacido al escuchar que su hijo, quien actualmente cursaba el primer grado de primaria, tendria una cita con una mujer casi 20 años mayor que el. Brent se limito a sonreir y admirar el raro espectaculo que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos...

_No cabe duda que es el hijo de su padre. Y tiene el mismo gusto en mujeres..._

\- Jesus Cristo, Parker! Es una broma?

\- Nop... tendria una cita con Bones. La llevaria a pasear, al carrusel, le compraria algodon de azucar, iriamos a darle de comer a los patos del estanque y luego, para terminar una buena velada, la llevaria a cenar a un buen restaurante para despues ir a dejarla a su casa como todo un caballero... con un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

\- Señor Todopoderoso...

* * *

_**Recientemente en mi pecho ya no me cabe casi de nada**_

_**Recientemente la energía todo lo llena y todo lo empapa en casa**_

Temperance suspiro por vez numero n mientras ignoraba el ultimo mensaje furtivo enviado a su numero por otro pretendiente soso que solo tenia una cosa en mente y ella no estaba tan despistada socialmente como para no darse cuenta. Apago el movil y le quito la bateria, arrojando ambos a un lado de la cama y tomando un sorbo de su cafe ahora tibio mientras releia lo que habia escrito.

_Kathy estaba terminando los informes de la investigacion del ultimo caso cuando escucho unos pasos decididos en direccion hacia su oficina. La sonrisa de Andy aparecio frente a ella y reparo en que el agente especial no estaba vestido como de costumbre, sino con un traje de fiesta que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Resaltaba el gran trabajo que hacia en el gimnasio del FBI ya que debajo de esas telas finas y caras, se adivinaba un cuerpo acostumbrado a las faenas diarias de..._

_\- Kathy... me harias un gran favor?_

_\- Claro, dime..._

_\- Tengo una cita con Theresa pero la nana de Raquel se enfermo y no tiene a nadie mas con quien contar... me ha pedido que me quede con Peter y como sabes, ya habia hecho planes con bastante anticipacion tanto en el restaurante como en el hotel... se que es mucho pedir pero podrias cuidarlo unas horas?_

_Kathy miro a ese portento de hombre pidiendole un favor con esos ojos de perro joven desvalido y su determinacion flaqueo. No porque no quisera cuidar al pequeño Petey. Ella adoraba al niño como si fuera biologicamente suyo, sino porque le hubiera encantado que esa cita no fuera con nadie mas que con ella..._

Temperance suspiro dejando la taza de cafe ahora frio y mordisqueo un panecillo mientras borraba todo el parrafo... Maldito dia de San Valentine... no podia negar que la idea se le habia metido en la cabeza desde que abrio los ojos. Podia echarle la culpa a la fecha comercial, inventada, sobrevalorada e hiperdimensionada tanto como quisiera pero muy en el fondo de su cerebro de genio certificado por MINSA sabia que era parte de un problema mas hondo y complejo que no deseaba admitir y mucho menos queria ni pensar el porque habia escrito semejante parrafo que mas bien iba con la realidad amorosa de ella que la de Kathy Reichs ya que su alter ego de ficcion se la pasaba muy bien en amor y compañia de su agente especial con el cual rompia las leyes de la fisica tanto como ella rompia los records de ventas con cada nueva entrega de sus libros. Ya no necesitaba a Angela para imaginar las escenas calenturientas por las que eran legendarias sus novelas, bastaba con imaginar a Booth en las diversas situaciones y el resto se desplegaba ante sus ojos como si viera una pelicula... de calificacion XXX indiscutiblemente.

Cerro la laptop con fuerza y en vez de seguir con el cafe frio y desabrido se levanto para ir a la cocina por un gran vaso de jugo y de preferencia helado, para reacomodar la cabeza sobre sus hombros y dejar de pensar en su compañero en traje de Adan. Abrio la refrigeradora y ahi, como si fuera la ultima carcajada del destino, estaba la botella de jugo de fruta que habia comprado ayer...

Jugo de Maracuya, tambien conocido como la fruta de los amantes. _La Pasionaria_

Y despues le preguntaban porque se iba a excavar en fechas socialmente celebradas? Ja!

* * *

_**Efectivamente vivo con la mismísima esperanza...**_

Seeley Booth tenia todo preparado para su gran noche.

Un paquete de seis cervezas, papas fritas y nachos, un buen juego de hockey en la television, su mullido y comodo sillon nuevo... cortesia de su amable compañera para que no se destroce la espalda en pedacitos minusculos y que luego ella tenga que arreglarsela con esos movimientos de mambo invertido que lo dejaban con los huesos en su sitio, la sangre hirviendo y los sentidos al rojo vivo...

Concentrate Seeley! Hockey, Hockey... Dios que dificil era pasar San Valentine encerrado en su casa cuando ya tenia incitaciones... digo, invitaciones a salir que habia declinado gentilmente por no decir a los cuatro vientos que la unica mujer con la que le gustaria pasar San Valentine de aqui hasta la eternidad quiza estaba en amor y compañia de algun pelmazo... lo unico que Seeley Booth le pedia al cielo era que no fuera el imberbe de Michael Stires o algun otro perdedor de turno porque si el iba mañana al laboratorio y veia la mas minima señal de dolor o daño en su querida Bones, iba a arder Troya y sus alrededores...

Seeley se desplomo en su sillon con una lata de cerveza en la mano e hizo la lista mental de sus citas rechazadas... La Dra. Catalina Bryar, su ex novia Tessa, Gabrielle de asuntos internos, Rosseane la camarera del Royal Dinner...

Jesus, que estaba mal con el! Penso frotandose la cara vigorosamente con ambas manos.

Habia sido muy claro en cuanto a la linea. Bones le habia dicho al inicio de su asociacion que lo encontraba atractivo y el le dijo que no era etico mientras trabajaran juntos. Le dijo que deseaba dormir con el apenas la despidio y todo iba bien. Hasta se habian besado y de pronto ella cambio de parecer y salio huyendo en el taxi...

Y a partir de ahi, Bones fue todo para el. Temperance Brennan era el estandar con el cual media a las novias fugaces que tenia y siempre les faltaba algo. Habian sido ya cuatro años de coqueteos, tension sexual, sarcasmos, ironias, compañerismo, cariño, amistad y amor...

_Amor?_

_La linea... Dios, maldita linea que no se porque demonios la puse y ahora me pesa en el alma..._

_Hockey, Seeley, Hockey y abre de una buena vez esa cerveza helada para ver si se te enfria la mente y el cuerpo..._

* * *

_**Camina como un leoncito reinando en la sabana...**_

_**Con tus ricitos de Sansón...**_

Mientras se dirigia nuevamente a su habitacion con un gran vaso de jugo en la mano, estaba pensando en darse un buen baño _frio _o frotarse el cuerpo con cubitos de hielo para luego cambiarse e ir derecho al almacenamiento de Huesos y hacer algo de trabajo manual y mental que la aparte de sus pensamientos poco menos que pecaminosos con su socio, mejor amigo, compañero, _attaboy_ cuando unos golpes en la puerta le avisaron que alguien osaba perturbar la paz de su soledad.

Se acerco a la puerta y al observar por la mirilla, su ceño fruncido cambio en un segundo a una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Al abrir la puerta se vio envuelta en un abrazo muy estrecho y unos rizos rubios rebotaban sobre unos ojuelos marrones y picaros en un rostro ovalado en el cual se habia formado una sonrisa del mil voltios solo comparable a la sonrisa engatusadora de su padre...

\- Bones, feliz dia de San Valentine!

Temperance sonrio y abrazo de vuelta al pequeño, levantando la vista y esperando encontrar los calidos ojos color chocolate derretido de su compañero...

Pero a cambio se encontro con los confundidos ojos azules de Rebecca y los divertidos ojos verdes de Brent.

\- Rebecca? Brent?...

\- Buen dia Dra. Brennan... eh, Parker nos comento que usted lo habia invitado a el y a su padre a pasar el dia de San Valentine y francamente no se porque Seeley no me lo dijo pero... Rose acaba de llamar y no podra quedarse con el y como usted ya tenia planes con ellos... bueno, yo... nosotros... tenemos reservaciones hechas y no tengo con quien mas dejar a Parker porque el pelmazo de Seeley no contesta el telefono pero ya que va a venir aqui, creo que no es muy...

Brent decidio intervenir antes que Rebecca se ahorcara con las palabras y con las emociones juntas. Bien sabia el que ambos, padre e hijo, adoraban a la despistada antropologa que tenia al frente y era mas que obvio que la habian pescado con la guardia baja pues los miraba como si les hubiera crecido un cuerno a cada lado de la frente...

_Parker ha tramado todo esto para reunir a su padre y a la Dra. Brennan... no puedo decir que me moleste porque creo que serian buenos juntos y si se lo digo a Rebecca, se arruinara nuestra celebracion. Tomare el lado de la diplomacia tacita y ayudare a este pequeño pillo..._

\- Dra. Brennan, disculpenos por interrumpir su tarde pero puede quedarse Parker con usted en lo que su padre llega para pasar el dia de San Valentine con ambos?

* * *

_**Qué sabes tú lo que es amor?**_

_**Qué sabes tú, mi Robinson?**_

Seeley Booth estaba profundamente dormido en su sillon. Ni siquiera llego a terminar la primera cerveza y cayo rendido por el agotamiento mental de convencerse a si mismo que lo que tenia con Bones era una buena, inmejorable y solida amistad y de eso no iban a pasar. En parte por su propia estupidez y por parte de Bones porque la mujer era literal y al pie de la letra... Si el dijo no, era no. Si el puso una linea, ella la respetaria. Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada mas.

Pero en sus sueños, Seeley era libre e independiente...

Estaba soñando con una playa paradisiaca, arena blanca y mar azul y Bones estaba dentro del mar frente a el con un bikini azul zafiro que combinaba a la perfeccion con sus ojos turquesa y le sonreia tranquilamente.

\- Bones...

\- Booth...

Seeley se adelanto y la tomo en sus brazos para que no se escapara jamas nunca y ambos se miraban fijamente sin importar las olas que azotaban languidamente contra ellos.

Era ahora o nunca.

\- Te amo Temperance. Perdoname por dibujar esa estupida linea entre nosotros...

Un ring fuerte y vibrante lo interrumpio justo cuando ella habia decidido juntar sus labios con los de el...

\- Me lleva! Maldito telefono!

Booth se levanto furioso a contestar a quien se habia atrevido sacarlo de su fantasia numero 1 y totalmente decidido a enviarlo a mala parte con su jerga de Phily.

\- Seeley Booth al habla!

\- Papi!

Booth habia decidido rezarle las mil penas del infierno al desdichado que estuviera al otro lado del telefono pero al escuchar la voz angelical de su retoño, se enfrio inmediatamente.

\- Parker! Como estas?

\- Feliz dia de San Valentine, papi!

\- Feliz dia para ti tambien, mi niño! Estas en tu casa?

\- Nop... estoy en casa de Bones y te estamos esperando para que nos lleves a pasear por San Valentine.

Si Parker le hubiera dicho que estaba jugando con nitroglicerina, no hubiera surtido tanto efecto en el animo del agente. Su hijo estaba en el departamento de su compañera? Booth miro el telefono en su mano y luego fijo su vista en el calendario. Seguia siendo catorce de febrero, asi que no estaba viviendo una pesadilla tipo El Dia de la Marmota, pelicula en la que el protagonista se despierta para repetir el dia una y otra vez intentando resarcir sus errores y maldades para que lo despachen al paraiso en vez de al limbo o purgatorio.

\- Papi? Sigues ahi?... Bones, creo que se descompuso tu telefono...

Booth escucho que el telefono cambio de mano y luego la voz de contralto de su compañera preguntaba por el, ligeramente preocupada.

\- Booth, sigues en la linea?

\- Si Bones, feliz dia de San Valentine!

\- Igual para ti, Booth... a que hora vas a venir? Parker y yo tenemos hambre y hemos decidido preparar macarrones con queso. Francamente no sabia esto de los Valentine sorpresa pero ya que tu y Parker han sido tan amables de elegirme, lo minimo que puedo hacer es prepararles un buen almuerzo... podrias comprar helado y jugo en tu camino hacia aqui?

_Helado? Jugo? Valentine sorpresa?... oh, Señor... esto es obra de Parker... Tranquilo Seeley. Bones te ha invitado a almorzar a su casa y no quieres parecer como que no sabias nada. Solo sigue la corriente y luego castigas a Parker hasta que le salga bigote... aunque pensandolo bien, ese niño no merece un castigo sino el premio mas grande que pueda encontrar para el..._

\- Booth? Booth, Me escuchaste?

\- Si, si, fuerte y claro, Bones. Necesitas algo mas?

\- Solo que vengas rapido, Booth... tu hijo y yo terminaremos los macarrones si no te apresuras.

_**Me querrás igual que yo hoy te quiero, yo?...**_

Seeley Joseph Booth estaba seguro que habia roto algun tipo de record Guiness. Se baño, cambio, salio de su casa, compro el helado y jugo y dejo el auto en el estacionamiento de Bones en menos de 20 minutos despues de terminar la llamada mas importante de su vida. El ascensor le parecia demasiado lento para sus ansias y termino subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba el departamento de su compañera. Los sentimientos se le mezclaban en el pecho en una maraña calida y dulce como el jarabe de melaza que su abuela preparaba en invierno para mantener el corazon y el cuerpo calientes. El rostro querido de su abuela aparecio en sus pensamientos. De ella habia heredado los ojos color avellana, el color de piel bronceado y la sonrisa de millon de dolares.

_Sigue tus instintos, mi niño... sigue a tu corazon..._

Las palabras de Mariamne Booth hicieron eco en sus oidos cuando toco la puerta y casi de inmediato esta se abrio para recibir en su pecho a su pequeño quien, al verlo entrar, habia tomado impulso y saltado directamente hacia los brazos abiertos de su padre. Seeley lo sostuvo en sus brazos contra si mismo e inhalo la fresca fragancia del aroma de su hijo, talco y shampoo para bebe mezclados con picardia, vivacidad y una pizca de locura que era propia del pequeño Booth. Lo lleno de besos y escucho su risa aguda y contagiosa. Luego lo engancho en su cadera para verlo bien en todo el esplendor de sus 6 años. Dios, lo que daria por verlo todos los dias, riendo y feliz como lo era en ese momento. Dos pares de ojos identicos mirandose entre si, dos sonrisas en perfecto reflejo la una de la otra y la alegria brotando a raudales de ambos al verse despues de semanas sin mas contacto que las llamadas ocasionales que Rebecca dejaba pasar para aliviar su complejo de culpa.

\- Papi! Feliz dia de San Valentine!

_**Mientras que sigue creciendo,**_

_**verle correr me da miedo.**_

_**Es que es tan tierno el matador...**_

Temperance habia presenciado la reunion entre padre e hijo como quien presencia algo intimo y sagrado. No se sentia extraña entre ambos hombres Booth, tampoco se sentia ajena a sus expresiones de afecto porque las habia presenciado muchas veces cada vez que volvian a verse despues de un buen tiempo. Extrañamente se sentia parte de aquel nucleo familiar. Como si fuera parte de ese engranaje. Como si perteneciera... En ese instante no importaban Max, Russ ni Rebecca... Eran la esfera primordial y el centro mismo. Una unidad establecida desde hacia mucho tiempo.

_Somos el centro, Bones... y el centro debe permanecer..._

_Familia. _

Esa era la palabra que su cerebro no queria encontrar para nombrar lo que tenia delante de sus ojos... pero se dio cuenta con asombrosa calma que el concepto ya no le asustaba. Seeley y Parker se habian convertido en su familia de nucleo y en vez de correr por las montañas y escapar del compromiso, decidio plantarse firme y asumirlo.

Ella ahora tenia una familia que no la dejaria... ni siquiera para festividades banales o inventadas.

Temperance no se dio cuenta que dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad al ver y escuchar reir a ambos machos alfa frente a ella pero si se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de Seeley se clavaron en los suyos y la decision que vio impresa en sus pupilas la dejo sin aliento...

Booth avanzo con Parker en brazos y dejando libre una mano, atrajo a Brennan hacia si mismo en un medio abrazo hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban.

\- Booth...

\- Bones...

Se quedaron mirando en la orilla misma del deseo y del amor sublimados pero compartidos. Ambos tenian reservas en dar el siguiente paso...

\- Besala ya, Papi!

_**Qué sabes tú lo que es amor?**_

_**Qué sabes tú, mi Robinson?**_

El beso fue intenso pero suave y tierno en consideracion a la audiencia de menos de 7 años que tenian a menos de un metro de ellos. Parker se reia y tapaba los ojos con sus manos mientras Booth y Bones se separaban y abrian los suyos para reflejar la mirada en los ojos del otro.

Temperance fue la primera en hablar.

\- Definitivamente esto cambia todo, Booth...

\- Lo se pero quiero hacerlo... quiero arriesgarme...

\- Booth...

\- Vamos Bones, tu lo sabes... yo lo se... cuando ves a las parejas juntas por años, es el hombre el que sabe, el que entiende... yo lo supe apenas te vi en la universidad de Northwester... soy yo, Bones... Quiero treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años contigo...

\- Booth...

\- Bones, te amo... mi hijo te ama y se que tu nos amas a ambos... bueno, quiza a mi un poco mas...

\- Papa! Yo fui quien armo todo el plan de san Valentine! y se que Bones me ama mas a mi!

\- Pero yo soy el novio y me ama mas a mi!

\- Si...

\- Ves! Dijo que me ama mas a mi!

\- Booth! Lo que quise decir es que si quiero esos treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años contigo... y con Parker, por supuesto.

\- Siiiii!

El pequeño Booth abraza a su padre a y Brennan con un brazo en cada uno y se recuesta feliz en los hombros juntos de la antropologa forense y el agente del FBI que lo miran extremadamente felices y agradecidos.

Al fin y al cabo, si no fuera por Parker, jamas se habrian aventurado a dar ese salto de fe para Booth y aquel paso decidido de Temperance...

\- Papi?

\- Si, Campeon?

\- Trajiste el helado y el jugo, cierto?

_**Yo te quiero a muerte, Capitán Tapón...**_


End file.
